A Celebration Fit for La Famiglia (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: The family gathers to celebrate Jenna's new job.


**Notes:** Thanks to Mari and Sammy as always for everything. Huge thanks to SuperSammy for the assist today and for switching days with me the last few weeks!

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for all your amazing support! It is always appreciated.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_A Celebration Fit for la Famiglia (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"One of the first things he wants me to work on is creating a priority vendors list for every one of the services the resort handles. Flowers, linens, food, lighting, tables and chairs … everything." Jenna's smile was infectious and quickly spread to Gabby, Carrie, and Kono who were gathered around a table on the deck listening to the details of her new job. "It's one of the things we talked about at the interview."

Carrie smiled. "Sounds like a great place to start."

"I've been jotting down ideas ever since I knew I got hired. It's really important to me to do a good job right from the start."

"You're gonna do great," Gabby said sincerely as Kono nodded in agreement. "And if you ever need someone to bounce ideas off of just give me a call."

"Me, too," Kono said.

"I probably know the least about flowers and linens," Carrie said with a grin. "Well, maybe more than McGarrett over there," she continued, nodding toward the grill, "but I'm a great sounding board."

Jenna smiled genuinely at the three women. "Thanks. I just might take you all up on that."

* * *

"Well, you were right," Cody said as he lifted the lid of the grill to take a look at the burgers cooking there.

Beside him, Steve smirked. "I usually am." Cody rolled his eyes as Steve continued. "What was I right about this time?"

"You said you bet Mom would have a job lined up before the practice even closed. And she did."

"And she did," Steve repeated. He started to tell Cody which burgers were ready to flip, but smiled to himself when Cody began turning the patties before he could say a word.

"So, you were right," Cody said again.

Steve stepped a little closer, lowering his voice to keep the conversation private.

"Look, Cody, I understand why the situation affected you the way it did. After all the years of upheaval and uncertainty, things had finally settled for you and your family and you were all in a really good place. So finding out your mom was going to lose her job was like the rug got pulled out from under you."

Cody carefully shut the lid of the grill again and set the spatula down. He turned back to Steve, meeting his eyes before speaking. "Yeah, it was," he admitted. "But you were right about something else, too. It was different this time … for a lot of reasons, but mostly because we weren't facing it alone. I know I kind of fell back on taking everything on myself–"

" 'Kind of'?" Steve interrupted, eyebrow quirked.

Cody gave him a little smile, acknowledging the point. "But if this has shown me anything, it's that I really don't have to do that. I've got people I can talk to," he said. "People I can rely on. And that makes all the difference when life gets unpredictable."

Steve smiled, his own eyes drifting around the deck and yard and seeing so many people who'd filled that role for him over the years. "Yes, it does," he agreed.

"So, thanks. For saying things I needed to hear. You've always done that."

Steve clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a small, meaningful nod. "And I always will." He smiled. "Now grab those cheese slices. I bet people are getting hungry."

* * *

"Angie seems to be doing pretty well today," Esther said as she took a seat next to Catherine and across from Jenna and Gabby.

"Yeah, the party is a nice distraction for her," Catherine said. "Plus she has her choice of laps to go to for some TLC and seems intent on sitting in every one." They all looked to where Angie was currently sitting in Chin's lap, two fingers in her mouth as she giggled at whatever he was telling her and Leilani.

"She's teething again, isn't she?" Jenna asked knowingly. "I noticed her sucking on her fingers a lot."

"Second molars," Catherine confirmed. "I don't know what she did with her giraffe." She looked around to try and spot the animal-shaped teething ring. "She throws it as soon as it's not cold enough anymore rather than asking for another one."

"Jacob was the same way," Jenna said, shaking her head.

"Poor thing," Gabby said. "But you're right, she's got lots of very willing lap options today." They grinned as Angie spotted Elizabeth walking past and immediately reached out for her with both arms, calling her name.

"Ah, the fleeting affection of a two-year-old," Jenna quipped.

"I think today that affection is largely dependent on who can get her something cold to put in her mouth," Catherine said, chuckling as Angie immediately pointed to the plate of fruit kabobs once she was in her grandmother's arms.

Gabby laughed. "A teething girl's gotta do what a teething girl's gotta do."

* * *

"Nonna said she sent you a card," Grace said, smiling brightly at the thought of her beloved great-grandmother. "Did you get it yet?"

"I did," Jenna confirmed. "It was so sweet. She said she was sure I'd find the perfect job, and that I'd be wonderful at it."

Casey grinned. "And she said she wants to send Mr. O'Malley a lasagna for showing such good judgment."

Jenna chuckled. "You know, Boris actually made a little joke at the interview about us bringing back one of Nonna's lasagnas from New Jersey … at least, I think it was a joke. It's a little hard to tell with him."

Grace nodded knowingly. "You get used to it, trust me."

Catherine joined them with a tablet, setting it in front of Jenna. "Speaking of long-distance congratulations …" she said, and they saw three familiar faces on the screen.

"_Congratulations, Jenna!_" Mary, Aaron, and Joan said in unison.

"Ohh, thank you!"

"_We wish we could be there to celebrate with you, but this is the next best thing,_" Mary said.

"I wish you could be here, too," Jenna said. "But it's so great to see all your smiling faces!"

"_Jenna!_" Joan exclaimed excitedly. "_Mama said you got a new job!_"

Jenna smiled. "I did. It starts on Monday."

"_Are you a little scared? I was a little scared when I started kindergarten but Mama and Daddy said I could do it and I did! And now I'm going to be in first grade!_"

"I am a little nervous," Jenna admitted. "But I've got lots of people who believe in me, too." She smiled at Casey, reaching over and giving her hand a little squeeze.

"_That's good,_" Joan said with a serious nod. "_And don't forget to check your zipper after you go to the bathroom."_

Mary's head dropped to her chest as she and Aaron laughed.

Jenna chuckled. "Thanks, Joan. I think that's the best first day advice I've gotten yet."

* * *

"I've been waiting to talk to you about all the Cubs' moves," John said, sliding into a seat next to Grandma Ang.

"Hmm," she replied noncommittally. "We'll see. All those moves didn't do much to help avoid a blowout in the final game in St. Louis."

Hearing the exchange, Joseph moved over to join their conversation. He winked at John before addressing his mother-in-law. "It's too bad they couldn't trade for more home games, eh?"

"Ah," she said, waving a hand. "The bums. Can't buy a road win."

"Gonna have a tough time winning a division with that bad of a road record," John agreed.

"I don't know," Joseph said. "Have you seen the other teams in the Central?"

John chuckled. "True. But it is the only division race that's mildly interesting."

"I was sad to see Carl Edwards, Jr. go," Ang said. "He was a good kid, but I think he needed a change of scenery."

Joseph nodded. "I hope he finds success again."

"Just not against us," Ang added with a wry grin.

* * *

"Here you go, sweetie." Danny handed Angie a teething giraffe fresh out of the freezer.

She placed it in her mouth right way and began to chew softly as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Ahhh Danno see s'awbee," she mumbled as she pointed to the cold kabobs on the table across the deck once again.

"We could have one of those," he replied in a sing-song voice, "or you know what else is good for sore teeth? Ice cream."

Angie's head shot up. "Ouse kweem? Eeee ouse kweem." She managed a small, sincere smile which made Danny's heart soar. He loved seeing her happy and if he could make that happen, especially when she was is pain, he would do whatever it took

"Don't worry. Uncle Danno has you covered. Let's go see what's in the freezer."

"Gooooooo." Angie waved her teething giraffe excitedly.

"And if there's nothing in the house we'll take a quick trip to the Dairy Queen," he promised as he kissed her on the cheek. "Because when my birthday buddy wants ice cream, she gets ice cream."

* * *

"Everyone?" Jenna called out, giving a little wave to try and get the group's attention. "Could I just say something real quick before we all start to go our separate ways?" She smiled a little self-consciously as everyone turned toward her and the other conversations stopped. "Thanks." She pushed her hair to the side, looking at the smiling faces staring back at her. "You all know I'm not one to make big speeches but I did want to take a second to thank everyone. Not just for the party, though this has been wonderful, and thank you, Catherine and Steve, and Angie, of course, for once again sharing your home so we can celebrate together," she said, shooting a quick smile in their direction.

Looking around at the larger group, she took a deep breath and continued. "This has been a pretty crazy month, especially the last week, but through everything you have all been so supportive and encouraging. From the hugs in the morning," she said, smiling at her children, "to the calls and texts checking in," she nodded to the others. "The quiet assurances that you were there for us. In whatever way we needed.

"How you all reached out to people on the island you knew who might have leads on jobs. I can't tell you how grateful I was for the help and how flattered I was … _am_ … that you think so highly of me that you'd recommend me to others." She grinned. "And it worked. Grace and Casey, I wouldn't have this job if you hadn't mentioned me to Boris." The two almost-seniors smiled proudly. "Cody, I don't know where we'd be if you hadn't convinced me to practice interviewing and used all your spare time the last couple weeks to help me get ready." He ducked his head at the attention, but smiled. "And on the day of the biggest interview of my life, I just knew I had a huge wave of support behind me." She pulled Jacob and Kaitlyn, who were closest to her, to her sides, wrapping an arm around each. "Believing in me. From the five best kids in the world to the most amazing extended family anyone could ask for." Her expression grew more serious. "You all know that we haven't always had that. _I_ haven't always had that."

The backyard was quiet as she gathered herself, even Angie, resting in her father's arms and watching Jenna who let out her breath in a whoosh, her arms tightening around Jacob and Kaitlyn. "And boy, what a difference it makes." She smiled, eyes shining with unshed tears. "So thank you. Just … thank you."

"La famiglia," Grace said, glancing back at Danny as she invoked a phrase of Nonna's that encapsulated everything Jenna had said.

"La famiglia," he echoed.

"Our famiglia is the best, right, Mom?" Jacob asked, grinning up at her.

Jenna smiled back and looked around at the group she could no longer imagine her life without. The famiglia that was there through the good times and the tough times, and everything in between.

"It sure is, honey," she said. "It sure is."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

_Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
